interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
BO
=boa= * sub * boa ???? * pt: n jibóia, boa; * boa constrictor jibóia, boa * en: n boa (1. Zool.; 2. scarf of fur or feathers); * boa constrictor boa constrictor =boatpeople= * sub =bobina= * sub * bobina ???? * pt: n bobina; * bobina de induction bobina de indução * en: n bobbin, spool, reel; * bobina de induction Induction coil * ◊ bobinar-bobinage, bobinatorio =bobinage= * sub * bobinage (-áje) ???? * pt: n bobinagem; (acto de) bobinar * en: n (act of) winding, spooling, coiling, etc. =bobinar= * v * bobinar ???? * pt: v bobinar * en: v to wind, spool, coil, etc. =bobinator= * sub =bobinatorio= * sub * bobinatorio * en: n winding frame =bobsleigh= * sub * bobsleigh A ???? * pt: n bobsleigh A * en: n bobsled, bobsleigh =bocal= * sub =bock= * sub =bodemeria= * sub =bodywarmer= * sub * boheme ???? * pt: adj boemo (da Boemia) * en: adj Bohemian ( * of Bohemia) * ◊ bohemo-Bohemia, bohemic =Bohemia= * sub n pr =bohemia= * sub * Bohemia ???? * pt: npr Boemia * en: npr Bohemia; bohemia Bohemia ( * way of life of social Bohemians) =bohemian= * adj =bohemiano= * sub * bohemic ???? * pt: adj boemio/a (1. da Boemia ou dos seus habitantes; 2. da vida social dos boemios) * en: adj Bohemian (1. of Bohemia or its inhabitants; 2. of social Bohemians) * bohemo ???? * pt: n I. boemio (1. nativo ou habitante da Boemia); II. cigano * en: n I. Bohemian (1. native or inhabitant of Bohemia; 2. as in * “social Bohemian”); II. gypsy * bohrium ???? * pt: n Quim. bohrio (Bh) =boia= * sub * boia ???? * pt: n Naut. bóia * en: n Naut. buoy ( * floating object moored to the bottom) * ◊ boiada; boiage; boiar-boiante =boiada= * sub * boiada ???? * pt: n (sistema de bóias) * en: n buoyage ( * system of buoys) =boiage= * sub * boiage (-aje) ???? * pt: n (acto de preparar um sistema flutuante com bóias) * en: n buoyage ( * act of providing with buoys) =boiante= * adj * boiante ???? * pt: adj boiante, flutuante * en: adj buoyant, floating =boiar= * sub =boiar= * v * boiar ???? * pt: v boiar * en: v to buoy, keep afloat =boiler= * sub =bola= * sub * bolchev- ???? * en: see bolchevico * * bolchevico (bolshevíco) ???? * pt: n bolchevique, bolchevista * en: n bolshevik, bolshevist * ◊ bolchevismo; bolchevista; bolchevisar-bolchevisation =bolchevico {sj}= * sub * bolchevisar (-sh-) ???? * pt: v bolchevizar * en: v to bolshevize =bolchevisar {sj}= * v * bolchevisation (-sh-) ???? * pt: n bolchevização * en: n bolshevization =bolchevisation {sj}= * sub * bolchevismo (-sh-) ???? * pt: n bolchevismo * en: n bolshevism =bolchevismo {sj}= * sub * bolchevista (-sh-) ???? * pt: n bolchevista * en: n bolshevist, bolshevik; attrib.: bolshevist, bolshevistic =bolchevista {sj}= * adj =bolchevista {sj}= * sub =bolero= * sub =boleto= * sub =bolide= * sub =bolina= * sub * bolina ???? * pt: n bolina * boliv- ???? * en: see Bolivar, Simon * =bolivar= * sub * Bolivar, Simon (-lí-) ???? * pt: npr patriota Venezuelano * en: npr Venezuelan patriot, “liberator of South America” * ◊ Bolivia-bolivian-boliviano =Bolivia= * sub n pr * Bolivia ???? * pt: npr Bolívia * en: npr Bolivia =bolivian= * adj * bolivian ???? * pt: adj boliviano/a * en: adj Bolivian =boliviano= * sub * boliviano ???? * pt: n boliviano * en: n Bolivian =bolla= * sub * bolla ???? * pt: n bola, globo, bocha ('joco de bollas' * jogo de bochas) * en: n ball, globe; * joco de bollas game of bowls; * jocar al bollas to play bowls, to bowl * ◊ bolletta; bollar =bollandista= * sub =bollar= * v * bollar ???? * pt: v bolar ('jocar al joco de bollas' * jogar ao jogo de bochas) * en: v to bowl =bollardo= * sub =bolletta= * sub * bolletta * en: n 1. pellet; 2. meatball; 3. bullet =Bologna= * sub n pr =bolognese= * adj =bolometric= * adj =bolometro= * sub =boloscopio= * sub =boma= * sub =bomba= * sub * bomba ???? * pt: n bomba; * bomba atomic bomba atómica * en: n bomb, bombshell; * bomba atomic atomic bomb * ◊ bombarda; bombar-bombator =bombar= * v * bombar ???? * pt: v bombear, bombardear * en: v to bomb, bombard, shell =bombarda= * sub * bombarda ???? * pt: n I. bombarda (1. Hist. tipo de arma; 2. nave bombarda); II. Mus. * en: n I. bombard (1. Hist. type of cannon; 2. bombard vessel); II. Mus. bombardon ( * brass reed stop on the organ) * ◊ bombardero; bombardon; bombardar-bombardamento, bombardator =bombardamento= * sub * bombardamento ???? * pt: n bombardeamento * en: n bombardment =bombardar= * v * bombardar ???? * pt: v bombardear * en: v to bombard =bombardator= * sub * bombardator ???? * pt: n bombardeador * en: n bombarder =bombardero= * sub * bombardero ???? * pt: n Hist. bombardeiro * en: n Hist. bombardier =bombardon= * sub * bombardon ???? * pt: n Mus. bombardão * en: n Mus. bombardon ( * bass tuba) =bombasin= * sub =bombastic= * adj =bombator= * sub * bombator ???? * pt: n aquele que bombardeia * en: n bomber ( * one who or that which bombs) =bombesina= * sub =bombides= * sub pl * bombides * en: npl Zool. Bombidae =bombo= * sub * bombo ???? * pt: n 1. retumbo; * 2. Zool. * en: n 1. booming, humming buzzing; 2. Zool. Bombus; also: bumblebee * ◊ bombides =bombyce= * sub =bombylio= * sub =bon= * adj =bon mot= * sub =bon vivant= * sub * bon ???? * pt: adj bom, boa; * bon! bom! bem! * en: adj good; * bon! good! fine! all right! * ◊ bonitate; bonificar-bonification; abonar; bono =bona fide= * sub * bona fide L ???? * pt: bona fide L (boa fé) * en: bona fide , in good faith =bonacie= * adj =bonapartismo= * sub =bonapartista= * adj =bonapartista= * sub =bonbon= * sub * bonbon ???? * pt: n bombom * en: n candy * ◊ bonboniera =bonboniera= * sub * bonboniera ???? * pt: n bomboneira, caixinha de doces * en: n candy box =bonetteria= * sub * bonetteria (-ía) ???? * pt: n fabrica ou estabelecimento que vende bonés/boinas * en: n cap seller’s (store) =bonettero= * sub * bonettero ???? * pt: n vendedor de bonés/boinas * en: n capmaker, cap seller =bonetto= * sub * bonetto ???? * pt: n boné, boina * en: n cap ( * man’s cap) * ◊ bonettero; bonetteria =bongo= * sub =bonhomia= * sub * bonhomia (-ía) ???? * pt: n bonomia (bondade) * en: n good-heartedness, good nature =bonhomo= * sub * bonhomo ???? * pt: n bondoso, benigno * en: n good-natured man, good fellow, etc. * ◊ bonhomia =bonificabile= * adj =bonificar= * v * bonificar ???? * pt: v bonificar * en: v to ameliorate =bonification= * sub * bonification ???? * pt: n bonifica * en: n amelioration * bonitate ???? * pt: n bondade * en: n goodness; * haber le bonitate de to have the kindness, be good enough, to =bonito= * sub =bonnette= * sub * bonnette F ???? * pt: n bonnette F * en: n Naut. bonnet =bono= * sub * bono ???? * pt: n 1. bom (como em "o bom e o belo"); 2. certificado (que representa valor de dinheiro) * en: n 1. good (as in “the good and the beautiful”); 2. certificate (representing money value); also: coupon, bond, etc. =bonsai= * sub =bontate= * sub =bonus= * sub * bonus NL ???? * pt: n bonus NL * en: n bonus =bonus-malus= * sub =bonze= * sub =booby trap= * sub =boogie-woogie= * sub =bookmaker= * sub * book-maker A ???? * pt: n book-maker A * en: n racing book-maker =boom= * sub =boomerang= * sub * boomerang A ???? * pt: n boomerang A * en: n boomerang =booster= * sub =Booz= * sub n pr * Booz (bó-oz) ???? * pt: nprm Boaz * en: nprm Boaz * bor- ???? * en: see borax ; borace * =bora= * sub =borace= * sub * borace ???? * pt: n Quim. borax, borace * en: n Chem. borax * ◊ boro-borato, boric =borasso= * sub =borato= * sub * borato ???? * pt: n Quim. borato * en: n Chem. borate =borax= * sub * borax (bó-) ???? * pt: n Quim. borax, borace * en: n Chem. borax * ◊ boro-borato, boric =borborygmo= * sub =bordada= * sub * bordada * en: n 1. Naut. broadside ( * simultaneous discharge of a broadside); 2. Naut. board, tack ( * the stretch which a ship makes on one tack in beating to windward) =bordar= * v * bordar ???? * pt: v bordar * en: v to border ( * to provide with a border or edging) =bordatura= * sub * bordatura ???? * pt: n bordadura * en: n border ( * strip on the edge of anything for strength or ornament) =bordeaux= * sub =bordelese= * adj =bordello= * sub * bordello ???? * pt: n bordel * en: n brothel =bordo= * sub * bordo ???? * pt: n 1. Naut. bordo (barco); 2. borda * en: n 1. Naut. board ( * side of a ship); 2. border, edge; * a bordo on board (of), aboard; * a bordo de on board (of), aboard * ◊ bordada; bordar-bordatura; abbordar; disbordar; transbordar; babordo etc. =bordon= * sub =bordura= * sub =boreal= * adj =boreas= * sub =boric= * adj * boric ???? * pt: adj bórico * en: adj boracic, boric; * acido boric boric acid =borismo= * sub =borium= * sub =boro= * sub * boro ???? * pt: n Quim. boro (B) * en: n Chem. boron =borosilicato= * sub =borra= * sub * borra ???? * pt: n acolchoado, estofo, chumaço, recheio * en: n padding, stuffing, etc. ( * material with which something is padded or stuffed) * ◊ borrar =borragine= * sub =borrar= * v * borrar ???? * pt: v acolchoar, estofar, chumaçar, rechear * en: v to stuff, pad =borrasca= * sub =borrascose= * adj =borriginaceas= * sub pl =borriginacee= * adj =borusse= * adj * borusse * en: adj (Old) Prussian, Borussian =Borussia= * sub n pr * Borussia * en: n Borussia, Prussia =borusso= * sub * borusso * en: n (Old) Prussian, Borussian (1. member of the Old Prussian people; 2. Old Prussian language) * ◊ Borussia; borusse =boscage= * sub * boscage (-aje) * en: n thicket, boscage * bosch- ???? * en: see bosco * =boschetto= * sub * boschetto ???? * pt: n pequeno bosque, mata, selva * en: n grove =bosciman= * sub =bosco= * sub * bosco ???? * pt: n bosque, mata, selva * en: n wood ( * wooded place) * ◊ boscage; boschetto; imboscar =boscose= * adj * boscose ???? * pt: adj boscoso/a =boscositate= * sub =Bosnia= * sub n pr =bosniac= * adj =bosniaco= * sub =boson= * sub =Bosporo= * sub n pr * Bosporo (bós-) * en: npr Bosporus =bosprit= * sub =bossanova= * sub =bostrycho= * sub * botan- ???? * en: n in derivatives and compounds * ◊ botanista; botanic; botanica; botanisar; botanologia etc. =botanic= * adj * botanic ???? * pt: adj botânico/a * en: adj botanical; * jardin botanic botanical garden =botanica= * sub * botanica ???? * pt: n botânica * en: n botany =botanico= * sub =botanisar= * conj * botanisar * en: v to botanize =botanista= * sub * botanista ???? * pt: n botânico * en: n botanist =botanologia= * sub * botanologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n botânica * en: n botany =botauro= * sub =boteca= * sub * boteca ???? * pt: n loja, estabelecimento comercial, casa de negócios * en: n shop, store * ◊ botechero * botech- ???? * en: see boteca * =botechero= * sub * botechero ???? * pt: n vendedor, lojista, vendeiro * en: n shopkeeper, storekeeper =bothriocephalo= * sub =botrychio= * sub =botryide= * adj =botrytis= * sub =botta= * sub * botta ???? * pt: n bota * en: n boot, high boot * ◊ bottina-bottinero =botte= * sub * botte ???? * pt: n barril * en: n barrel, cask, butt * ◊ bottilia-imbottiliar =botter= * sub =bottero= * sub =bottileria= * sub =bottilia= * sub * bottilia ???? * pt: n garrafa * en: n bottle =bottina= * sub * bottina ???? * pt: n bota baixa * en: n half boot, high shoe =bottinero= * sub * bottinero ???? * pt: n sapateiro * en: n shoemaker =botulinic= * adj =botulismo= * sub =boudoir= * sub =bougainvillea {buge}= * sub =bouillabaisse= * sub =bouillon= * sub * bouillon F ???? * pt: n bouillon F * en: n bouillon =boulevard= * sub =bouquet= * sub * bouquet F ???? * pt: n bouquet F * en: n bouquet (1. nosegay; 2. perfume exhaled from wine) =bourbon= * sub =boustrophedon= * sub =boutade= * sub =bove= * sub * bove ???? * pt: n boi; * oculo de bove olho-de-boi, clarabóia * en: n 1. ox ( * castrated male bovine quadruped); 2. beef (meat from a cow or steer); * oculo de bove 1. bull's eye (small circular window); 2. ox-eye daisy * ◊ bovello; bovero; boveria; bovin =bovello= * sub * bovello * en: n steer =boveria= * sub * boveria (-ía) * en: n cowshed =bovero= * sub * bovero ???? * pt: n vaqueiro * en: n 1. cowherd; 2. cattleman =bovido= * sub =bovil= * sub =bovin= * adj * bovin ???? * pt: adj bovino/a * en: adj bovine =bovista= * sub =bovotuberculina= * sub =bovovaccino= * sub =bowling= * sub =boxa= * sub * boxa ???? * pt: n boxe, pugilato * en: n boxing ( * act of fighting with the fists) =boxar= * v * boxar * en: v to box ( * to fight with the fists) * ◊ boxa; boxator =boxator= * sub * boxator ???? * pt: n pugilista * en: n boxer, pugilist =boxer= * sub =boy scout= * sub * boy scout A ???? * pt: n boy scout A * en: n boy scout =boycott= * sub * boycott ???? * pt: n boicote, boicotagem * en: n boycott, boycotting * ◊ boycottar-boycottage * Boycott, Charles Cunningham ???? * pt: npr inglês, original vitima da boicotagem em 1880 * en: npr agent in Ireland, the original victim of boycotting in 1880 * ◊ boycottar-boycottage =boycottage= * sub * boycottage (-aje) ???? * pt: n boicote, boicotagem * en: n boycott, boycotting =boycottar= * v * boycottar ???? * pt: v boicotar * en: v to boycott =boycottator= * sub